We Can Have It All If You Want
by ThisIsYourSong
Summary: Alex and Addison live a perfect romance when she pays him an surprise visit, but when things become more serious do to an unexpected situation, how will Alex react? How will their relationship fair?
1. These Words Are My Own: I Love You

Addison sighed happily as she opened the blinds in her Los Angeles beach house, she was so happy to be home again. Her trip back to Seattle didn't go badly or anything of the sort, she just felt more comfortable in LA with her fresh start. However, there was one thing she missed about Seattle and she hated to admit that it was Alex Karev.

Addison and Alex had a reunion of sorts while she was back, that they both really enjoyed...

"_What are you doing back here?" Alex asked, surprised to see her standing at the nurses station back where she used to stand before she took off to California wearing her trademark heels and of course, her red hair flowing down her back._

"_Nice to see you too, Karev," she said smugly as he stared at her. _

_Alex stood with his hands on his hips, "you're the one who took off." _

_Addison rolled her eyes, "are you having a memory lapse. You're the one who told me I wasn't your girlfriend." _

"_Um ... yeah, maybe we should talk about that..."_

"_Should we," she inquired, "would it really make a difference now?"_

"_Maybe ... maybe, you want to talk to me now ... things change, maybe even I changed."_

"_Those are nice words, Alex ... but, prove it to me." _

"_Okay," he nodded, "how about I take you out for dinner ... that is something different, right ... I mean, for me?" _

_Addison smiled, "right ... okay Alex, you get one more chance."_

_The date had gone amazingly, Alex redeemed himself completely and showed her how much he'd grown up in the time she'd been away. "Addison, look for that thing I said to you before you left, I'm so sorry ... I shouldn't have said that to you, I just thought I was doing you a favor. But now I know, I was just being a prick." _

_Addison had to nod, "actually yes, you were a prick and you did hurt my feelings, but now you have a chance to make it up to me. I'm in town for two weeks, Alex. Those two weeks could be yours, with me and then we could see what happens, that is if you want." _

"_I want my chance, Addison." Alex replied looking in her eyes. _

_She nodded, finishing off her glass of red wine, "we have a deal then, Alex Karev." _

They'd lived a whirl wind romance for the full two weeks they were together, endless sex, staying in bed for days at a time, only getting out of bed to shower together or order takeout. They'd talked a little about their relationship, but it was unclear what was going to happen when Addison returned to Los Angeles. They both didn't want to think about it, so they talked about that part as little as possible, they wanted their romance to go on forever and really, who could blame them?

But as good things always do, it came to an end when Addison's vacation was up and she had to leave Alex just as she met him two weeks before, heartbroken that Addison wasn't near.

She remembered distinctly saying good bye at the airport, the look in his eyes and how he almost started to cry when she tried to part away from him.

"_We'll see each other again right?"_

"_Of course, Alex ... this is far from over." She felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and smelled her hair, she smiled against his shoulder, "next time, you come out to L.A. with me, okay?"_

"_Okay," he sniffed, "that'll be nice and ... warm, hmmm?"_

_She giggled a little, "it'll be hot, y'know it." _

"_Stop talking like that or I won't let you go." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips softly against her neck, "I love you, Addison." _

_The words sent shivers up her back, she closed her eyes and let the words wash over her before she replied, "... I love you too, Alex." _

_He placed one last kiss on her lips, "call me as soon as you get home ... I miss you already." _

_She finally broke and let a tear roll down her cheek, "I miss you too. " She ran her hand through his hair, "love you," kissing him quickly.  
"Love you..." he whispered letting her go reluctantly and watching her walk slowly away from him, looking back at him until she was at her gate. _

_He watched her red hair until he couldn't see her anymore then looking around, taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and walking out of the airport._

Addison sighed as she curled up in her bed alone after her nightly phone call with Alex. She missed him so much and it was almost hard to say good bye on the phone every day. She could tell he missed her too, she could hear it in his voice and it hurt her, Addie wiped a tear from her eye ... she was so emotional lately, it was strange.

Over the past week or so she noticed changes in her body, she was sore and kind of nauseated a lot of the time and she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong, she hadn't really thought about it to be honest.

"Holy shit," she sat up in her bed ..._ I can't be pregnant, can I?_


	2. We're Headed For A Better Life

"Alex, we need to talk about something."

"Can it wait a little while? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Alex protested, wrapping his arms around Addison's waist and kissing her deeply.

"Alex..." she said, putting her hand on his chest, making him stop all of his advances,"... I'd rather not wait."

How serious her voice became scared him, he pulled back to look in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath, holding his face in her hands, "I'm fine ... it's just ... I'm pregnant, Alex."

_A few days before Alex arrived in Los Angeles to see Addison__, she'd confirmed her own suspicions of her pregnancy while sitting on the corner of her bathtub looking at the instructions of a test she'd just taken. When she thought about that morning over again, she was certain she went into shock for a few moments ... what was she going to do? She was having Alex's baby and the fact that it was Alex's is what scared her the __most,__ she loved him, but didn't think he was ready. It'd taken him so long to be comfortable being in a loving relationship with __her,__ she was scared that it was much too fast for him. _

As Alex stood on the balcony looking down at the beach and letting the warmth of the sun calm him, his mind was trying to put all this together. His girlfriend was pregnant with his baby, it was surreal actually; the first woman he could comfortably call his girlfriend was pregnant, life moved at what currently felt like a frightening speed.

"Alex..."

He turned slowly to the sound of her voice, which was unusually nervous sounding and soft, was she scared? Unknowingly to herself, she'd placed both her hands on her stomach for comfort and for Alex, that is what made him swallow past all the nerves, uncertainty and feeling like he was in completely in over his head and step to Addison, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He kissed her forehead, feeling her sigh against him.

Alex had no idea how relived she was, she was close to tears and that was okay when she was pressed into his chest like this, his smell was familiar and comforting, she loved it, she took a minute just to enjoy his embrace and then said, "so we'll be okay?"

Alex smiled, "we'll be okay."

"You're not going to leave me?" her eyes looking up at him.

"Addison no, but we're going to have to figure certain things out. I mean, I'm in Seattle, you're out here and we're going to raise a baby together ... somehow. "

She was suddenly overcome, it wasn't going to be easy ... but right now, Alex was standing in front of her and what they had to figure out all didn't have to be solved today, "we'll work it out, just trust me, Alex."

He nodded, "I always do," placing his hands on her stomach and stroking soothingly, he noticed how she smiled at him and placed her own hands over his.

"I could go back to Seattle with you," Addison suggested while lying next to Alex, running her hand across his bare chest.

He twirled her red hair between his fingers, "don't you like it here? I mean, the weather alone is enough..."

She nodded, "the weather is great, but it doesn't make it home."

"What makes a place home?"

She looked thoughtfully for a second, "the people you share it with, I guess ... where you feel completely comfortable and safe."

Alex was sometimes blown away by the things she said, no matter how simple it came out of her mouth, it's something he would never think of, "well, where is home to you?"

Addison didn't miss a second, "in Seattle, with you."

Alex smiled, because he knew she couldn't see him, it was what he wanted to hear, "can you make that work?"

"I'm Addison, I can do anything."

"True, but Seattle has history, Derek, Mark, Meredith."

"Doesn't matter ... isn't Mark with Callie now? Plus, Derek is ... a joke. They don't scare me, Alex."

"So you want to tell everyone about us?" He inquired.

Addison rolled her eyes, it's a good thing he was so cute, "when there is a little kid running around looking like a combination of the two of us, I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"Point taken."

This part was easy, easier than they both expected ... maybe this isn't all so impossible after all.


	3. The Hard Way

**AN: **Hey everyone, first of all I'd like to thank everyone who reads this and who also reviews – keep it going, I love the feedback! In this chapter we meet another couple who will play a role in this story and are linked to our beloved Alex/Addison. Addison's pregnancy is causing a rift between the new couple who are introduced. Plus, Alex who is working his way into being comfortable in his role as father to be is faced with an unexpected career problem.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last two ... don't forget to review & thanks once again! Love, Jaclyn

-----

"Did you hear Karev knocked Addison up?"

"Mark, come on," Callie raised an eyebrow and sipped her latte, "Addison is my friend."

"Oh ... I forgot," Mark threw down the chart he'd been working on with Callie still staring.

"You're jealous, Sloan. You idiot, you're jealous that Addison is having Alex's baby and didn't have yours."

Mark could sense he was heading to the dog house and fast, he tried to dig himself out, "no, Callie..."

"No, I'm talking so listen, Addison moved on from you, you're just pissed she moved on to Alex, they're happily waiting for their baby together and you want Addison still. But you had to drag me into this, I thought you loved me, Mark ... that's what you've been telling me and finally, I let you, now that your first choice is back, you're hurting and you're burning me at the same time."

Callie got up to leave the lounge, but Mark held her arm, "Callie, I do love you. Addison is history and yeah, I have to admit it does hurt me a little to see Addison running around here carrying another man's baby when she didn't want mine, but she's happy. I am happy too ... with you."

She brushed the hair out of her face looking down at Mark, "thanks, I have to go. I'll see you at home."

He let go of her arm, watching her exit the room, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still angry with him ... _shit._

Addison noticed the look on Callie's face as she walked towards the nurses' station where Dr. Montgomery was snacking on a Hersey bar, "hey Callie, have some chocolate, it cures all."

Callie stopped next to Addison, grabbing a piece, "oh if only that were true."

Addison stopped what she was doing to look at her friend, "what's going on?"

"Mark ... he's jealous ... of your boyfriend, because of you."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I thought that would happen, I just hoped it wouldn't. I don't know what to say Callie, I'm sorry."

Callie shook her head, "no, it's not your fault. It's his, don't worry it'll work out."

The red head gave her a sympathetic look, "I have to go ... surgery. Find me later."

Callie smiled, "sure thing."

_Add__ison had taken a couple weeks to move herself from__ California to Seattle. She moved back to Seattle and into an apartment with Alex __that had enough room for their baby. They were slowly getting used to living together, certain things about Alex drove Addison crazy, like he could live with his belongings in complete disarray, __Addison__ hated that. She also hated that he drank out of the milk carton and that he left the toilet seat up so she now developed a fear of falling in the toilet in the middle of the night. __Alex hated that everything had to be neat, he'd never noticed it about her before, he thought that maybe it was a pregnancy thing. Now, he had rules and it was an adjustment, but overall he was really happy and he really hoped she was too. _

"Hey Addie," Alex called as he climbed the stairs and noticed her already in their bedroom curled up in bed.

"Hey babe... how was your day?"

Alex entered their bedroom, peeling off his clothes, he couldn't wait to climb in bed with her, "long ... kinda sucky, I spent it in the pit."

She smiled as he crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her slightly swollen tummy, it wasn't really noticeable to anyone else yet she thought, but Alex and her noticed and loved it, "aw, the raft of Mark Sloan."

He kissed her softly, "that is the talk I hear, what is up with that?"

Addison got comfortable, resting her head on Alex's chest, "according to Callie, he's pissed at us both, because I'm having your baby."

Alex shook his head, "that is fucking ridiculous, he needs to grow up some ... a lot."

"Well the thing is, he's Mark ... he just doesn't."

Alex thought for a second, "then where does his charm lay?"

"He just has it, like you have it ... the whole bad boy, brooding thing, it's attractive."

Alex shook his head while playing with her hair, it was one of his favourite things about her, "it's an act, trust me. He's hiding something."

"I've thought that too, I've just never been able to crack it. Who knows, maybe Callie will have better luck."

"Maybe. But hey, how are you feeling today?"

She smiled at his consideration, "good, hungrier than I'm used to, but that's not bad..." she'd started dropping kisses along his neck, "... horny..."

That familiar Alex grin appeared on his face, "really?"

Addison nodded, taking his bottom lip with her lips and sucking it seductively, "really."

"Can't argue with that..." he breathed, then deepening the kiss, holding her by the back of her neck as she moved closer to his body and they moulded together. Time passed as they disappeared under the bed sheets and enjoyed each other in the most intimate ways.

"Dr. Sloan, a word, please," Alex requested the next day at Seattle Grace.

"What can I do for you, Karev? Even through, I doubt I'll do it."

Alex nodded, "Well sir, right now you're not my boss, you're my girlfriend's ex who is being a prick."

"I beg your pardon..." Mark stood in shock, trying to filter what was going on and why this waste of space in front of him was ruining his morning bone dry cappuccino.

Alex stood his ground as he was good at doing so, "your reaction to Addison's pregnancy is completely inappropriate and it's also none of your business, punishing at work because I'm with Addison now is unprofessional."

Mark stood mouth agape, "Dr. Karev, you are probably right."

Alex felt undefeated, "thank you, Dr. Sloan."

"Unfortunately Dr. Karev, I'm not known for always doing the appropriate thing ... so that being said if you have a problem with my professionalism, I have to advise you to get another speciality."


	4. What's In A Name?

**AN:** hello once again, I wasn't quite as quick in updating lately, apologies. But thanks for sticking with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of Alex/Addison relationship development, plus they make a cool decision. I know the name chose is somewhat different, but it has meaning and I like it. Plus we get some insight on Alex! Dun, dun, dun...

So thanks & keep reading, reviewing! Xo, Jaclyn.

--

"Obstetrics wouldn't kill you, you know.""How do you know this?" Alex questioned, sipping on his coffee.

"Because you're actually quite good at it, Alex ... c'mon, give it up."

He watched her get dressed from where he was laying in bed, it was Alex's day off. Alex noticed her tummy, it was pretty obvious that Addison was pregnant by now. Every time he saw her, it made him smile, he didn't feel as nervous anymore and had this sort of blind faith that it was going to work out and he was going to be a great dad, because Addison believed in him and more importantly, he believed in himself.

_He found himself falling more in love with Addison every day, she was incredible, on many occasions, he'd come to that conclusion, even when she was tired or not feeling the greatest, she still made an effort to take care of him if he needed anything, he'd never met anyone like her in his life who truly valued and loved him__ unconditionally like she did. Her understanding nature blew him away, she was so quick to reach out and comfort him that he didn't feel like an idiot when talking about his actual hidden pain of a heartbreaking childhood or his understandable fears about becoming a parent himself. _

"How far along are you, Dr. Montgomery?"

She smiled at her patient from where she was looking at the fetal monitor, "about 4 and half months."

"You and your husband must be excited."

She thought for a moment _husband_... she never thought it would be possible to ever consider marrying Alex, but she could totally see it now. Maybe, one day, "yes, my boyfriend and I are very happy about it," she smiled.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Alex was still lying in bed, he was half way between dozing and just staring at the ceiling, he was bored and missed Addison, it was strange to be in the house without her. He dug around the bedside table looking for his phone, when he had his hand on it, he dialled Meredith's number.

"Hello?" he heard her voice cheerfully answer on the other line.

"Hey Mer, it's Alex. You busy?"

"Oh hey ... nope, not at all. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I've got the day off so I'm just laying around ... Addie's at work so I'm bored."

"Oh yeah, lucky you, day off ... I work tonight. How is Addison feeling?"

"She's feeling good; at least that's what she's telling me. She looks amazing."

"She does. Have you guys thought of names yet?"

"Well, I like Matilda, I haven't talked about it with Addison yet though, I don't think she'll like it. I imagine she wants something cool and trendy ... since well, she is herself."

Meredith paused, "Matilda ... that is different, I like it though, why Matilda?"

Alex smiled, "because it means strength, I guess I want my kid to have that name, because I want my kid to be strong, to be able to hold their own, not let anyone hurt them and if they do get hurt to have the strength to carry on and not let it devour them ... like happened me."

He could hear Meredith sigh, "Alex ..."

"I just want her to have as much strength as she can get."

Meredith was sympathetic, "I understand, that's good reasoning. I think Addison will understand that. Oh, and nothing devoured you, you came through everything with flying colours ... you had a few questionable years though, but you're a good person, Alex. I'm proud of the man you are now."

Alex couldn't let himself cry, even though he wanted to, Meredith saying that to him meant a lot, "thanks Mer that means a lot coming from you."

"Well, it's true and you're welcome. Maybe one day, I'll get my shit together too."

Alex laughed a little, "I'm sure you will ... just give it some time, Grey."

"Thanks Alex ... I gotta go though, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

As he hung up, he realized he really wanted his baby to be a girl ... he had a good feeling about it.

--

"Alex?" He heard his name echo from the front door, he was in the kitchen at the stove when Addison got home from work that day.

He smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey Addie."

"What are you doing?" She asked walking into the kitchen already in bare feet and undoing the bottom buttons on her shirt, it felt too tight.

He smiled at her rubbing her own tummy, "Making you dinner... spaghetti. Are you hungry?"

She loved him, "you made me dinner?"

"I did ... well, tried." He set a plate in front of her and sat opposite to her with his own plate.

She was a little nervous, Addison didn't know if Ale x could put toast in a toaster let alone make pasta, but she had to try it, he worked hard at it. Cautiously, she twirled a little around her fork and tasted it, it actually wasn't too bad.

She smiled, "good job, Alex."

"Glad you like it. You were nervous though."

"A little, yeah. So how did you spend your day?"

"I didn't do much, talked to Meredith on the phone. She asked if we'd thought about what we're gonna name the baby."

Addison looked at him, she'd wondered for awhile how this conversation was going to come up, "well what did you say?"

Alex wiped his hands with a napkin, "that we hadn't talked about it, but I'd thought about it before."

"Have you?" She questioned, finishing her meal.

They moved from the kitchen into the living room so Addison could be more comfortable, they cuddled together on the couch and Addison put her feet up. Alex couldn't believe how nervous he was to talk to her about names.

Addison stroked Alex's cheek, leaned up and kissed him slowly, "I missed you today," she whispered.

He inhaled, breathing in her scent and rested her forehead against hers, "I missed you too, and I love you..."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Alex rubbed his hand over her stomach, "... and I love you, little one."

Addison took his other hand, "so tell me about baby names."

"Well ... providing the baby is a girl, I would love to name her Matilda."

Addison was surprised, it was not what she expected, "really?"

Alex took a deep breath, "the name means battle strength ... I would love my daughter to have all the strength she can."

He didn't have to explain to her, she automatically understood, "strength is a good thing, she'll have lots with that name and even just from being your daughter."

"I'm not strong," he looked away.

Addison grabbed his chin, making him look her directly in the eyes, "you survived, Alex. You survived that horrible man doing unimaginable things to you, things that it makes me sick to my stomach to think about. The fact that the person that did this was supposed to be your father ; a person who is supposed to love and protect you only makes this worse for me to think about. The stories that you tell me haunt me, fucking haunt me, I would gladly kill that man if it made a difference, but it's not going to now. He left you with nothing and you were there all by yourself to pick up the pieces when you were the victim, the fact that you're the way you are amazes me every day. The fact that you still want to help people after no one did that for you for so long is inspiring, Alex. You don't get it, but you make me want to be a better person."

She'd been wanting to tell him that for a long time.

"I don't think it can get much better than you, Addison."

She smiled and nuzzled against him, "so Matilda what?"

"Your choice, Addie."

She thought for a minute, "... what about Lily? I've always liked that name."

He smiled, "Matilda Lily Karev. I just hope it's a girl."


	5. Watch Me Come Undone

**AN:** Hello again, long time since last update, school has been kicking my ass, but I'm back. This chapter is a little more angsty, not so story book more real life for this part at least. Don't hate Alex, I truly believe he's doing the best we knows how to do, I know it sucks, but it's what he knows, right? Thanks for reading and commenting, keep it going!! 3

-----

"Go out Alex, it's totally fine, Callie and I are having a girls night, we don't want you here anyways."

Alex looked at her, sweeping her hair out of her face, "if you're sure."

Addison sighed, "go on Alex, get out of my sight," she winked.

He laughed, "okay..." he kissed her softly on the lips, "... love you."

"Love you too," she rolled her eyes as he walked towards the door, he was so much sometimes that she just needed to breathe away from him for an hour or two, she was an independent person and that wasn't going to change even though she loved him and their relationship, she still needed space occasionally.

--

"Alex!" He heard Izzie's voice welcoming him into the bar, he smiled and walked towards the group of her, Meredith, George and Cristina. Izzie grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, "how are you?"

He smiled cuddling into her hug for a second, "good and yourself?"

"Excellent!"

Cristina rolled her eyes from next to her, "Barbie is intoxicated."

Alex sat on the other side of Izzie and Meredith on his other side, "good for Barbie. Hey Joe, can I get a beer, please?"

Joe nodded, "sure thing ... how is Addison?," he asked sliding him the beer.

"Good, still stubborn, y'know Addison."

Joe smiled, that'll never change."

Alex nodded, "Oh, I know."

Meredith rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Alex, how are you?"

"Good, Mer. How are you?"

"I'm sad that you're like married to Addison now, all my men go to Addison."

He laughed, "you know you'll always be ... my person, or something ... okay, that was awkward."

She laughed, "okay Alex, deal."

"So what is the latest on you and McDreamy?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "no, just no."

He took a long drink, "I see ... so new subject, then."

Meredith took a drink, did you talk with Addison about names?"

"Alex swallowed, "yup, it's a go."

Izzie who had been listening in over Alex's shoulder excitedly asked, "Oh, what did you pick?"

He turned his head to look at her, "Matilda Lily."

"That's pretty ... and unique. Do you know if you guys are having a girl though?"

Alex shook his head, "no, Addison thinks so though ... so I kinda hope so."

"Cute."

--

The night wore on, the drinks wore on, Alex found himself drunk for the first time since he'd found out Addison was pregnant, for the first time in months he wasn't pondering how it all was going to work out, he was just enjoying the night. In reality, he knew he was scared shitless of the whole thing and that he was just putting on a good show for Addison, he had to keep his true feelings to himself, he knew that he couldn't upset her by telling her he didn't know if he wanted this, or if he could even do it.

"I can't run..."

Meredith and he were now sitting at a table, watching the others play darts, "no, you can't, Alex ... we are prime examples of what happens to a kid when the dad runs off."

Alex nodded, "I can't let a kid turn out like me and have it be my fault, I'd feel guilty forever."

Meredith wondered why Alex was suddenly like this, he seemed to be so excited about Addison and the baby ... everything, "do you love her, Alex?"

Alex met Meredith's eyes, "I did for sure ... before she was pregnant and I think I still do, but now I feel obligated, it scares me ... I want to run sometimes."

Meredith sighed, "Alex..."

He shook his head, "I know, I'm a bastard ... I never let myself think about it before, I just went along with everything for her."

"You'd better keep doing that, because the bottom line is Alex, you've got a huge responsibility that you helped make and fuck Alex, if you run away from that, I'll run you down with my car. I know you don't want your daughter to turn out like me and if you leave her, she will. You don't have to be in love with Addison, but you do have to be in love with your daughter or son. So don't you dare run!"

Alex nodded, "I know, Meredith. I'm not going to fuck up my kid."

Alex knew he had lots of thinking to do and doing so around Addison probably wasn't the best idea. He took Meredith's invitation to go and sleep in his alone in his old bed, clear his head and just get it together.

Calling Addison so she wouldn't worry and telling her he loved her, he went back to where he used to live and curled up in his old bed, it was kind of comforting for him to be back.

_Okay__, Alex__ thought, it's time to become completely committed __or __figure__ out what you're going to do otherwise ... but there is a commitment either way. Get it together, idiot._


	6. Only Waiting For This Moment To Arise

Hey Everyone, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reading and reviews, keep it going!

-----

Alex did go back the next morning, with a clear head and Addison in his heart. He found her in their bedroom stretched out over the bed comfortably without a care in the world. He took his shoes off and clothes, stripping down to his tee shirt and boxers and crawled in bed with her.

"Good morning," she whispered

"Hey," he smiled kissing her softly on the lips and stroking her tummy. Alex was surprised how right this felt to him, this had to be his sign to keep doing what he was doing, plus he felt happier with her than he ever did alone.

"Did you have a good night out?"

He thought, "it was okay, but I missed you."

"I missed you too," she cuddled into him

"Do you think we should find out the sex of the baby?" Addison asked her boyfriend the next day at work.

Alex took a bite of his salad, "well, it would make it easier; we'd know what colours to paint the room, colour of clothes and stuff."

She smiled, "so you want to?"

He smiled back at her, "I do."

"Me too."

"Am I interrupting a love bird moment?" Callie inquired carefully, standing at the table with her tray of food causing Alex and Addison both to laugh.

"Yes, but I'll let it slip, have a seat," Addison smiled and Callie took a seat beside Addison, "hey Alex."

"Hey Cal, your boyfriend still hate me?"

"Callie shook her head, "it's not you ... he's over it though, he has to be or I would ditch his ass."

Alex shook his head, "so if I went and asked him to get back on his service, he wouldn't laugh in my face?"

"He's always going to laugh at you, but you should have no problem after that, just tell him you've been talking to me."Addison laughed, "We can see who wears the pants in that relationship."

Callie sipped her coffee, "he's absolutely sick of sleeping on the couch, he'll do whatever I say in hopes of getting back into bed."

Alex shivered, "hard punishment."

"More like ... proving it to me."

"Mhm!" Addison agreed nodding, "that is the way to go, sister."

Alex looked back and forth between the two women who seemed to have some kind of torturing men sisterhood going on, "I'm afraid."

Addison laughed with an evil tone, "you should be afraid, very afraid," causing Alex's eyes to grow wide and both ladies to laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
